


i'll meet you in paris

by Chocohyomin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-03-30 08:08:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13947357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocohyomin/pseuds/Chocohyomin
Summary: paris: a sentimental yearning for a reality that isn’t genuine"Some people are just born with tragedy in their blood."





	1. The Beginning

It was December 24th, 1929. 

Paris never looked so lively—bustling coups of people rush past one another to reach loved ones. All the boutiques and shops are adorned with pine trees and bright lights that blinded everyone with happiness. 

It was December 24 and Jongin had never been more lonely. He stands amidst all the crowds and mindlessly stares at the couples who hold hands as they giggle with pink cheeks. 

Love. Jongin once had love. 

It is December 24th... Jongin remembers and slowly takes out the gun from within the confines of his jacket. He ignores all cries of the nearby folks and places the cold barrel against his temple. It was all going to be over soon. He pulls the trigger.


	2. part i

December 24, 1925

Jongin was the big shot in New York City. Party animal at pubs and clubs during the night, bank owner by day. He lived in the suburbs in a beautiful white victorian house with a view of the bay. In the summers, the breeze was perfect for cocktail parties so it was no surprise that New York’s finest were familiar with Jongin’s lavish parties. 

Jongin had a reputation to maintain; he was New York City’s most eligible bachelor. Jongin had been single despite countless courtships of beautiful woman and handsome men. Even Hollywood actresses approached Jongin every now and then. He always rejected them with a solid no and a sympathetic smile. 

It wasn’t that Jongin has unrealistic high standards. Rather, Jongin was interested in someone he shouldn’t have: Do Kyungsoo. 

Kyungsoo was the youngest son of the Do Family, an aristocratic family who came from old money. Till this day, the family is one of the most respected families in the country and is known for their traditional ways.

Jongin... despite his popularity, was on the bad side of the Do Family. A while back, when Jongin’s dad ran the bank, some of the Do’s assets were stolen. They blamed it on Jongin’s father and never trusted the Kim Family again. 

Of course, that hasn’t stopped Jongin from observing the youngest Do. It was 1919 when Jongin was just 16. He attended a business party for formalities since his father was beginning to expose him. Bored, Jongin ventured into the smoking circle and paused when he came across an interesting discussion. 

“The youngest Do is a fine boy. He’s a beautiful specimen, but rumor says that he is as cold as ice.”

Jongin, who at the time was exploring his sexuality, pondered about the youngest Do. He continued lounging around until he came across someone. Jongin had no idea how the youngest Do looked, but something was telling him that the boy in front of him was him. 

He was breathtaking. He had midnight black hair, and coal eyes that reflected every emotion the boy held. His skin was as smooth and clear as the vanilla cream Jongin loved so dearly much. His lips... His plump lips were as pink as a rose.

Jongin wanted him. It was the year he would know as the most life changing. 

“Hello, I am Kim Jongin.”

The beautiful boy glanced at the floor before nodding. “Do Kyungsoo. It is a pleasure to meet you.”

Kyungsoo bowed slightly and Jongin shuddered—he had the aura of a royal prince. Kyungsoo eyes indicated multiple first hand witnesses of bloodshed yet they still held compassion. Jongin felt the urge to tell the youngest Do all his issues. 

Kyungsoo was breathtaking, but most of all, Jongin loved his eyes. They said that eyes were the door to the soul, and Jongin wanted nothing more than to steal Kyungsoo and claim him. 

“D-do you hate my family?” he blubbered. He had to know. He can’t live with himself if Kyungsoo hated him. Maybe if he gave him all his assets— 

“No. My father does, but I don’t. Unless you give me a reason to.”

Kyungsoo raised a brow and slightly smirked. Still, there was this distance between their interaction. It was almost as if Kyungsoo was measuring Jongin as competition. Jongin wanted more than anything to erase that barrier between them and have Kyungsoo all to himself. 

Jongin widened his eyes when he realized how possessive he sounded to himself. He barely met Kyungsoo! Was this what they called love? No... love is not wanting to trap someone. It’s wanting to set them free. Love is not suffering. It’s assisting one another. 

What Jongin felt wasn’t love—it was an obsession. 

Till’ this day, Jongin’s emotions haven’t faded. His feelings have only grown exponentially. Somewhere along the line, Jongin’s obsession developed love within it. But anyone who knew the fiery game that Kyungsoo and Jongin played, knew obsession was a nice term to describe their relationship. 

A game that Jongin was bound to lose since the start. Kyungsoo was a Do, and Do’s never lost. 

 

Jongin grinned over his goblet of red wine at the memory of his first encounter with Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo, the one man who pushed and pulled Jongin at his limits. 

“I bet in a few years, the stock market will crash,” Kyungsoo groused with the New York Times firmly gripped in his hands. Jongin simply nodded, admiring the annoyance on Kyungsoo’s face instead of listening. Kyungsoo noticed the absent-minded Jongin and set the newspaper down. 

“I bet your bank will take a huge blow,” he articulated as Jongin prowled closer with a firm look in his eyes. Even the news of a potential bankruptcy couldn’t faze Jongin when he was in the presence of Kyungsoo. 

Kyungsoo filled his mind constantly and right now, the shorter man was within arm’s length. Jongin could review the stock market on his own but it wasn’t everyday Kyungsoo was with him. 

“I want to make love to you so bad right now,” Jongin deeply uttered. 

Jongin knew his words had some effect on Kyungsoo—the elder’s fancy trousers were bunched near his crotch. Kyungsoo just had to wear his blue tie. It was a weakness of Jongin. 

“Fine, only ten minutes. I have to return back home,” Kyungsoo said while removing his vest and folding it neatly on the table. 

“Then I’ll get right to it,” Jongin smirked then claimed Kyungsoo’s lips with his own. 

 

 

January 4th, 1926

Jongin exhaled a puff of sweet nicotine. He was currently in the midst of a briefing with one his co-directors and the only thing on his mind was none other than Kyungsoo. 

“More and more agencies have been...” 

The words went in through one ear and out the other, and all Jongin thought about was Kyungsoo’s silky and creamy skin underneath his. The cleft of Kyungsoo’s ass and the way his thighs shivered when Jongin hit the right spot. 

“Leave,” Jongin suddenly commanded to the short chubby man. The co-director knew better than to argue with his boss as Jongin was known to have a short temper.

“Y-yes, sir. Have a good day.”

Soon enough, Jongin found himself alone in his large office. Suddenly, he missed the presence of another human with him. 

Kyungsoo hadn’t been responding to his telephone calls nor letters. Sometimes, Kyungsoo did this. And it hurt Jongin. It hurt alot. Truth be told, Jongin developed trust issues because of Kyungsoo. It was an advantage the youngest Do often utilized unknown to Jongin. 

Kyungsoo made it clear that Jongin was just a friend who he occasionally engaged in sexual activities with. But to Jongin, Kyungsoo was more than a friend. He knew that their relationship or whatever it was had to be hidden from mostly everyone due to their families’ animosity towards one another.

Jongin who was of new money and Kyungsoo who was of old money. 

Even within the world of the rich, there was division. 

“Kyungsoo, where are you right now?” he asked aloud. The last time Jongin saw Kyungsoo was in Paris. They took an impromptu trip and made love with the Eiffel tower in the background. Since they weren’t in America, Kyungsoo let Jongin freely kiss him and dote on him in public. 

Jongin wanted nothing more than to return to Paris with Kyungsoo. 

A knock announced the arrival of Jongin’s dearest cousin, Taemin. His cousin strolled in and grinned as he presented his newest suit. 

It was a pure white suit with royal blue accents. It matched Taemin well. “It’s nice,” Jongin earnestly complemented. 

“Can you believe it Jongin? It wasn’t that long ago that our fathers were wearing recycled clothes! Now, we wear the best this world has to offer,” he exclaimed with a bright smile and genuine happiness in his eyes. 

Jongin leaned against the glass and agreed with his cousin. “We reap their hard work. We must continue and prosper even more,” Jongin announced, deciding now was a good time to open that Chambray that was given to him by his one of his VIP clients. 

“Yes! Now, I heard the youngest Do is getting engaged soon.”

The crashing sound of a thousand dollar wine bottle reverberated throughout the room. It was nowhere nearly as devastating as Jongin’s heartbreak. 

 

 

June 4, 1926

Jongin got the invite. It was neatly printed on yellow parchment. 

You are cordially invited to the engagement dinner of  
Do Kyungsoo and Park Seyeon

The moment Jongin finished reading the note, he threw it into the fireplace. He stared at the flames rose in intensity. 

Park Seyeon was the eldest daughter of Park Chanyeol and Jiyeon, another well-known family from old money. Of course, old money always marries old money. Still, a part of Jongin believed that Kyungsoo would disobey his family and be with him. 

How silly of him. 

Just then, the sharp ring of his telephone caught his attention. It was probably Taemin. Jongin slowly walked to the telephone then answered. 

“Hello?”

“Jongin.”

It was Kyungsoo. Jongin felt his heart accelerate and his body warm. Suddenly, all the stress that was on his mind melted away. That was the effect Kyungsoo had on Jongin. Even on the darkest of days, Kyungsoo could make it all go away. 

“Jongin?” Kyungsoo called out again. Jongin finally snapped out of his trance and replied, “Kyungsoo.”

It felt so good to hear Kyungsoo’s voice. It was the sweetest lullaby. 

“Let’s go to Paris. Right now,” Kyungsoo spoke. 

Jongin took a glance at his watch and smiled, “I will meet you at the pier in two hours.”

“Okay,” Kyungsoo responded before ending the call. Kyungsoo was like that, rather unresponsive, but Jongin loved him nonetheless. 

Jongin then made another call to Taemin asking him to take over his job for the next week or two. Taemin simply responded, “Again? Man, you must really like the food or women from Paris.”

Jongin simply laughed and promised to bring back another exquisite wine from Paris for his cousin. 

 

They met at the pier and boarded Jongin’s private boat. Kyungsoo looked dashing in his navy blue slacks and white bottom up. Kyungsoo would never admit it but he thought Jongin looked flat out godly in his all-black suit. 

Jongin couldn’t handle it anymore and pulled Kyungsoo in for a smoldering kiss. Kyungsoo kissed back earnestly and before Jongin could begin unbuttoning his shirt, he paused their kiss. 

“People can still see us, let’s go inside.”

They headed to the main room where a game of chess was set up at the table. Jongin was fond of chess so he ensured that the boat had a chess table built in. 

“Let’s play,” Kyungsoo stated, already walking and setting up the chess pieces. Kyungsoo always played with the black pieces. Jongin had no preference so he always let Kyungsoo do as he pleases. 

The duo was quiet as they sat and felt the slight rocking of the water. Kyungsoo was staring at the pieces and leaned back once he made his move. 

Jongin took off his eyes from Kyungsoo and quickly moved his piece. 

“Stalemate,” Jongin muttered. Whenever they played, it always ended in stalemate. Kyungsoo’s face remained nonchalant but Jongin knew it always annoyed the youngest Do. 

Kyungsoo was used to winning. Even though he technically didn’t lose, this was a loss to Kyungsoo. 

“I wonder why it always ends in a stalemate,” Kyungsoo pondered. 

“Maybe it’s because we are similar,” Jongin noted. He did believe they were similar. They were ambitious men who didn’t settle for less and every move they made was calculated. However, they were different when it came to love. 

Jongin was an open bisexual man and willing to love unconditionally. Kyungsoo was a closeted gay man who closed himself off and abided by his family expectations. 

Kyungsoo then sat up straight and stared Jongin firmly in the eyes. “I will beat you one day, Jongin.”

Jongin should have paid attention to the hidden connotations behind Kyungsoo’s statement, but he took it at face value and chuckled in response. “Yes, I know you will,” he replied knowing Kyungsoo’s competitiveness. 

Kyungsoo smirked. 

 

 

December 24, 1926

Jongin flushed as Kyungsoo brought out a... phallic shaped object. Jongin was currently sitting on a leather chair naked, tied down with a thin rope. 

Kyungsoo was experimenting. 

“You see, Seungsoo bought this for his wife and well, I was interested. It’s supposed to be a penis-shaped object that offers pleasure.”

Kyungsoo was naked as well and perched on the bed across from Jongin. The velvet sheets contrasted beautifully with Kyungsoo’s skin tone. It only made Jongin more excited. 

“I am going to tease you, Jongin. I am going to pleasure myself with this object and pretend it’s you,” Kyungsoo lowly whispered. 

Jongin could only stare intensely as he witnessed Kyungsoo stretch himself before inserting the object. 

Kyungsoo groaned in pleasure at the sudden fullness. Jongin was hard and there was only one way of relieving himself. 

“I thought I was going to get you as my Christmas gift,” growled Jongin with need and irritation. He just wanted to take Kyungsoo and make love to him. 

“Wait, big boy,” Kyungsoo moaned. “This feels nice. I am preparing myself for you and your big cock,” Kyungsoo gruntled, panting and arching his back even further. 

It was the best Christmas gift Jongin had ever received. 

After rounds of sex, Jongin hugged Kyungsoo and kissed his temples and cheeks. 

“Do you have to marry Seyeon?” Jongin asked. It has always crossed his mind, but Kyungsoo never brought it up. The only time Jongin remembered about Kyungsoo’s fiance was when Kyungsoo slipped on his engagement ring. 

“I have to,” Kyungsoo simply responded. Just as Jongin was about to ask another question, Kyungsoo shushed him by kissing him. 

After a steamy kiss, Kyungsoo mumbled against Jongin’s lips, “Merry Christmas Jongin.”

 

 

March 7, 1927 

Jongin was in one of those moods again. It has been two months since Kyungsoo responded to him. According to Taemin and his contacts, Kyungsoo’s wedding is being planned and Seyeon’s mother wants him heavily involved. 

“Your newspaper, sir,” a small lady announced as she laid the paper in front of Jongin before taking her leave. Jongin stared at the front page and looked away with jealousy and anger erupting from within him. 

On the cover was Kyungsoo kissing Seyeon along with the headline: Wedding of the Decade. 

Despite telling himself not to, Jongin read the attached article. 

Do Kyungsoo, the youngest son of Do Seunghoon and Jihyun, is a Harvard graduate who is set on taking over the stock market. Despite being busy with his ambitions and advanced studies, Kyungsoo met and courted Park Seyeon upon his trip to Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. 

Park Seyeon is the eldest daughter of Park Chanyeol and Jiyeon. Seyeon has published a series of popular novels and is gaining attention for her beauty and intelligence.

Seyeon and Kyungsoo are experiencing everyone’s dream fantasy. The duo is expected to get married this summer at the Do Manor. Fairytales do come true after all. 

Jongin’s eyes were empty as he finished reading the paper. 

 

 

July 14, 1927

Kyungsoo was officially a married man. 

Jongin received the invitation but refused to attend. On the other hand, Taemin went and came back with a drunk smile. 

“It was a beautiful wedding! Seyeon is breathtakingly beautiful! Their children will be perfect,” Taemin commented as he removed his leather shoes and a light coat. 

“I wonder why a summer wedding?” Taemin asked aloud. 

“Because, dahlias blossom in summer,” Jongin responded with a throbbing pain in his chest. 

Taemin curiosity stared at his cousin. Jongin didn’t attend how could he know the main flower was the dahlia? 

“What color were the dahlias?” Taemin asked to verify a sudden assumption his mind just made. 

“Burgundy,” Jongin said while pulling out a cigarette. He needed this pain to go away. 

Jongin was correct. Of course, he was. 

Jongin forced Kyungsoo to sit down one day with him and plan out their dream wedding. Jongin’s only demand was that they host it on a night with a full moon. 

Kyungsoo was the one who demanded that there be burgundy dahlias everywhere and gold accents. 

They both agreed on the location: Paris. 

“Jongin, since when?” Taemin asked, suddenly feeling bad for his cousin. It all made sense now. Jongin’s interest in the youngest Do and the impromptu trips. 

No wonder Jongin denied all those courtships from fellow partners. 

“Always.”

 

 

October 29, 1927

It had been six months since Jongin saw Kyungsoo. Six months since Jongin lost all color in life. He was an empty shell of his previous self. 

Taemin tried, again and again, to encourage his cousin to cheer up and help end his pain. Truth be told, Taemin couldn’t really wrap his mind as to why Jongin even fell for Kyungsoo in the first place. Kyungsoo was a stoic man who felt no remorse for anyone or anything. 

Yes, Kyungsoo was perfect in every physical sense, but his personality has received high criticism. 

“How about we throw a party?” Taemin asked, aware that Jongin loved throwing extravagant parties with the finest wines and food the world has to offer. 

Jongin slightly perked up at the prospect of a party. If he threw a party, there was a high chance that Kyungsoo would attend. If Jongin could just talk to Kyungsoo for a few minutes, he would be happy again. 

“Send out the invitations,” Jongin commanded, rising from his chair and heading out. Presumably, to buy a new outfit for the occasion. 

Unknown to Taemin, Jongin’s intentions to go out were to seek a small pistol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Paris: a sentimental yearning for a reality that isn’t genuine


End file.
